Young love
by KHfreak1992
Summary: [KxS] Kairi starts a new school and is glad to make friend with Namine and Sora. But how will Kairi deal with the shadow of her father haunting her and will Sora be able to help her? [Kairi and Sora's POV]new penname same writer!
1. First day

Young love!

Chapter 1: First day back!

**Kairi's POV.**

"Hmmm…what to wear?" I said as I rummaged through my wardrobe. That's when I remembered, they have school uniforms. I smiled at my forgetfulness and pulled out my new school uniform. It was a blue tartan pleaded mini skirt with a white vest blouse and blue knee high socks with blue school shoes. It wasn't all that bad compared to some other school uniforms I had seen.

"KAIRI, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! YOU BEST HAVE YOUR ASS OUTA THAT BED!" My mum screamed up the stairs of out maisonette flat.

"ALRIGHT! I'M UP, I HAVE BEEN FOR AGES! I screamed back at her.

(A/N: this actually happens to me every morning. Lol.)

It was the same as every other morning except we were in a new place again. We've had to move twice now to try and shake off my Dad. (A/N: Again true.) It's my fault though, when it comes to me I always fall for his tricks and become Daddy's little girl again. But this time it was gonna be different, I'm not gonna let him take me over this time if he comes back. This time I'm gonna do what I shoulda done ages ago…SMACK! Right across his jaw, then he'll leave us alone.

"KAIRI!" I was cut from my thought by my mum screaming again. I had just finished slipping into my uniform.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMEING!" I screamed back again.

I ran down the stairs only to find mum with a very aggravated look on her face.

"Right I'm going to work. See you later." She said angrily as she kissed me on the head and began to leave.

"You made come down stairs just to say you're going to work?"

"If I hadn't you would have gone back to bed!"

"Uh I was already dressed when you called!"

"Yeah that was my 11th time of calling you!"

"Uhhhh…bye mum."

"Bye Kai." She said while smileing as she left.

I ran back upstairs and washed and then put on some black eye liner and a little black eye shadow. I looked myself in the mirror and got all my stuff ready and began to walk to school.

**Sora's POV.**

"Wake up you lazy bum!" I could hear my mum calling while shaking me repeatedly.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" I said as I pulled off the covers and walked groggily to the bathroom.

When I got back I pulled on my school uniform and walked back into the bathroom to wash and do my hair. It was always flat if I didn't spike it. I pushed on the door and turned the handle…nothing happened…Lauren!

"Lauren, hurry up! You've been in their for about 20 minuets!" I shouted at her.

"HEY! You've disturbed me…now I'll have to start over again." She shouted cheerfully back.

"LAUREN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE! YOU CAN DO YOUR MAKE UP IN YOUR GOD DAMN ROOM!"

The door opened and she stepped out. Her brown hair was up in a high pony tail and her blue eyes still had sleep written all over them.

"Your right…in you go." She said smugly.

I stepped into the bathroom closed the door and looked in the mirror. That's when I heard something large being moved in front of the door. She had barricaded me in! I ran to the door and rammed myself hard against the door.

"Check the lock you moron!" She shouted from the other side of the door. I un-locked the door and turned the door handle. Nothing. She HAD barricaded me in!

"LAUREN! OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed at her. Their was no way she was going to open the door. I might as well do my hair and wash while I'm in here. I stepped over to the mirror and began to brush my teeth then brush my hair and washed my face, and then I began to spike my hair. This was the tricky part. Getting out. I looked around. The window was open and their was a tree right beneath it that I could easily climb down. I opened the window and began to climb down. When I reached the bottom I ran around to the front door grabbed my bag and headed off to school. I smiled at my victory.

I was walking down when I saw someone exit the flat the had just been brought. No one had seen who lived their yet. Everyone was glad to see the back of Chelsea, the blonde that seemed to have a grudge on every living soul. I was so shocked when I saw what came out of the door.


	2. The meetings

Young love!

Chapter 2: The meeting.

**Sora's POV.**

It was a girl, of about my age. She also had the Destiny Island CC uniform on, same as I did. She must be going to the same school. She had shoulder length crimson hair but I couldn't see her face she was too far away. She was perfect, she was a perfect shape and walked perfect and if I was going to see her face that would probably be spectacular. The only way to find out would be to talk to her I guess. I began a light jog up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"H-AHHHH!"

**Kairi's POV.**

I was walking along the path to my school; at least I hoped it was the right way. That's when I heard foot steps jogging up to me. I knew it was Dad come to see me, not this time! A hand placed on my shoulder, I quickly grabbed it and hurled the owner of the hand over my shoulder. I had trained a lot over the summer.

"H-AHHHH!" The person screamed.

"Right just lea…oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought it was somebody else! I'm so sorry!" I looked at the boy with pleading eyes. It wasn't dad at all! It was a boy of my age. He had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, he was remarkably good looking. He was also wearing the same school uniform as me. I held out my hand to help him up and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back.

"That's okay. I'm Sora." He said while taking my hand and pulling himself up. He was still smileing.

"I'm Kairi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay, I didn't make you jump a lot did I?"

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about whether I hurt you?"

"Hey don't worry about me. So you must have a real grudge on who you thought I was! Care to share who?" He said while grinning sweetly at me. My smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"My…my Dad."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I asked."

"No…its okay. But let's not talk about that man, so tell me about the school." I smiled at him keen to change the subject.

The rest of the way we simply talked about school. Sounded normal. We arrived at the gates. I saw some people calling him over waving at him.

"Well, I'll see you around. You should get to your friends." I smiled and began to walk away from him, but I was pulled back by his hand grabbing mine. My heart skipped a beat again.

"Hey! You're a friend too, where do you think your going. Come and meet the others." He said while grinning at me and pulling me towards the group. I was kinda nervous but was glad that was making friends and couldn't stop grinning because his hand was still holding mine.

"Hey Sora! Who's this then?" A boy with silver hair that came down to his shoulders said. Sora let go of my hand and started to introduce me to his friends.

"This is Kairi. Kai this is Riku." He said pointing at the boy with the silver hair, he simply waved.

"Very nice to meet ya!" He said to me. Sora then pointed to a Girl with short Brown hair that curved at the ends with green eyes. "This is Selphie." He then pointed to a boy with golden blonde hair and grey blue eyes. "This is Cloud." He simply nodded and smiled at me. He had his arm around a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sora pointed to her. "And Namine." She smiled and waved at me. Then he pointed to a girl with light brown hair and a blue eyes and a green eye. "This is Yuna." And a boy with his hand wrapped around hers stood a boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. "And Tidus." The both waved with their free hands. "That's everyone for now I guess."

"For now? You mean there are more?" I asked.

"Yup!" He said while grinning at me again.

"Sooooo…Kai, what classes have you got?" Namine said while smileing and linking my arm with hers.

"Ummm…I…uh…I don't quiet know yet?"

"Well okay me Yuna and Selph will take you, right girls?" She said while smileing at me and them.

"Yup yep!" Selphie said while hooking onto Namine's other arm.

"Sure!" Yuna said while hooking onto my arm.

"See ya boys!" Yuna said as we walked away.

"Hey! Why can't we come!" Asked Sora pleadingly.

"Sora what are you doing!" Riku said while jabbing him in his side with his elbow.

"You can't come because we're going to be talking about girl stuff!" Namine told him.

"You okay with that?" Sora asked me.

"I'm fine!" I said while smileing at him.

"Relax Sora we'll bring her back to you, we're not gonna eat her!" Namine said while laughing.

**Sora's POV.**

I watched as the girls walked away. I didn't really want Kairi to go; I wanted to get to know her a little bit more. I was right she was spectacular.

"Hey dude, they'll bring her back. You can flirt with her later!" Riku said while smirking at me.

"Whatever. I don't like her that way!" I said while grinning sarcastically at Riku..

"Oh really, so I didn't see you checking out her as…" Tidus was cut short by my gloved hand flying to cover his mouth. They all practically wet them self's laughing, accept me of course.

"So how did you two meet?" Riku asked after his laughter had stopped.

"Well…"

**Kairi POV.**

"…I kind of…uh…flipped him over my head." I said as my face started to burn.

"No…really what happened?" They said while trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm serious. I'm a little jumpy and heard him coming but thought it was someone else and when he put his hand on my shoulder I grabbed it and through him over my shoulder onto the floor!" I confessed.

"Oh my gosh! You really did that?" Yuna asked. I nodded. They all broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"The look on his face must have been priceless!" Namine said between laughter. I couldn't control it; I had to laugh with them.

**Sora's POV.**

They all broke out into laughter fits. I didn't find it very funny though.

"Who did she think it was? The boogie man?" Cloud said in between laughter.

"No…she uh…she thought I was her Dad." I said while looking at the floor. The laughter stopped as soon as I said it.

"Gosh, she must have real bad family history!" Riku guessed.

"Domestic violence?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. When she told me she said we shouldn't talk about THAT MAN and changed the topic real quick."

"Jeez…she must have had it bad." Tidus said.

"Hey do you think that's why she started here new?" Riku asked.

"Hmmmm…maybe, anything is possible." Cloud said in a mono toned voice. "Best not ask. It may upset her."

**Hey guys and gals. Please R&R. Fanks to Sorasgirl333, you were like my inspiration. I've put you as Yuna, I hope that's okay. Anyway fanx.**

**Lisa**

**Xxx**


	3. Classes

Young love!

Chapter 3: Classes.

**Kairi's POV. **

The girls left me to go to registration; I hope I'm in the same class as them.

"Miss Collins?" The secutary asked me.

"Yes?"

"Here is all the information and papers you will need. If you have any trouble please don't hesitate to come and ask me. Your form tutor is called Mr.Singh and his class is in the R.E department in the second building right at the end nearest the car park."

I thanked her and headed for my new tutor room.

"Damn! I'm late!" I said to myself as I picked up my pace. Before I could get any further I had been thrown on the floor from bumping into someone. It was Sora. I was kinda happy. Kinda not. 1 I had bumped into him, but 2 he was now on top of me with my hands on his chest and our faces inches away. After about 5 seconds of looking at each other he quickly jumped off me and sat next to me.

"You really have it in to hurt me don't you?" He said sarcastically with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you!" I said while laughing at him. He smiled at me again. "Jeez…you really like that grin don't'cha?" I said while smiling sweetly at him. We were still sitting on the floor.

"You don't like it?"

"No I never said that!" I just realized what I said, I began to blush a tomato red colour.

He simply smiled at me sweetly. He got up and held out his hand to me. I took it and raised my self up to my feet.

"So where were you going?" I asked him.

"Oh, Dr.Singh told me to go and find the new student seeing as they might get lost."

"Oh…wait! Dr.Singh? That's my form tutor!" I said as I flung my arms around him. Wait why the hell did I do that damn I should pull away qui…hey wait is he? He was hugging me back. My heart began to skip beats again.

We hugged for about 2 minuets then began to walk to class and talk about school again. He told me all about Dr.Singh and to be honest he didn't sound too bad.

"Um…Kai?" He asked me.

"Hm?"

"Um…you have to tell me if you don't want but…whats up with you and your Dad, I mean you seem to hate him."

"I don't want to talk about him. I hate him that's all people need to know. I'm sorry but I can't share that stuff with anybody."

"I understand."

We soon made it to class. As we entered I could see all the people I had met before with Sora and a few more as well. Sora tapped Dr.Singh on the shoulder and he turned around. Sora went and sat next to Riku, who was sitting next to a girl with dark brown short hair and Green eyes. Nam Yuna and Selph all waved at me. I waved back.

"Kairi right?" Asked Dr.Singh. He was a mid height guy with a red turban and a greyish short beard. He also wore some glasses and a blue suit. I nodded in response to his question. He began to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here." I said.

"Oi! Munchkins hush; we've got a new student joining us. Her name is Kairi Collins. I see some of you already know her as for you who don't be nice to her kay?"

I smiled at the class nervously and then he pointed to the seat in between Nam and Sora. I knew what he meant and quickly sat down in the seat he had pointed to.

"Right you can chat amongst yourselves but if Miss Murphy comes in look busy." They all laughed and did as he said. I was shocked he was so carefree.

"So Kai, what classes you got?" Nam asked me. I handed her my timetable. Then I felt somebody tug on my blouse behind me. I turned to face who had tugged on my shirt; it was Selphie smiling at me. She pulled me back so that Sora couldn't hear, and then cupped her hands around my ear.

"Sora and Riku were talking and I heard him say that you fell on each other and hugged when he went to get you. Is it true?" She whispered softly in my ear. I nodded as I smiled.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Uh huh."

She smiled at me then my attention was drawn to the girl sitting next to her. The Brown haired girl with green eyes. "Hi. I'm Kairi." I said as I smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie. It's nice to meet ya!" She said as she shook my hand.

"So you met anyone else?" She asked.

"Nah, just the people sitting with us."

"What you gals chattering about now?" Riku asked as he linked hands with Yuffie. Sora turned around as well. Selphie began to smile widely at me. I smirked back. I could see Sora was confused. We just laughed.

"Right, be quiet for a minuet while I call the register." Dr.Singh called to us all. We all shut up as we waited for our names. He began to read them out.

"Chaggar, Selphie?" Selphie answered.

"Collins, Kairi?" I answered.

"David, Yuna?" Yuna answered.

"Otshudi, Riku?" Riku answered.

"Hikaru, Sora?" Sora answered.

"Smith, Tidus?" Tidus answered.

"Masih, Yuffie?" Yuffie answered.

"Slee, Namine?" Nam answered.

"Millar, Cloud?" Cloud answered.

(A/N: sorry that took so long but I wanted the people I dedicated them to, to know that I dedicated them. And also to all my friends' frm Cranford reading this I fink u already no hu Sora is? Hehe. Soz if sum ppl aren't included but they will b as it goes on.)

That was all of our names gone. We all turned back to face each other when the buzzer rang. Nam handed me back the time table before letting Sora see it. He smiled. And waved everyone goodbye. We all decided to meet on the field near the huts at break.

"Whats with the smiling?" I asked Nam.

"Don't worry. Got to you're first class and see."

"Well I could do that…if I knew here it was?"

"Fine. You have…maths first right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take you there."

We walked down the corridor to the math class. I hugged Nam and entered the class and sat down next to a girl with long blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail and a head band around her head and she had green eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Newbie are you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Kairi Collins." I said as I shook her hand.

"Rikku Mills." She said.

"Another Riku?"

"Oh yeah…you know the other one?"

"Yeah."

"Who else you know so far?"

"Ummm…Namine, Cloud, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna, Yuffie and Sora." My heart leaped as I said Sora.

"Sora? Whoa you must be special!"

"How so?"

"Sora tends not to talk to girls a lot, not unless their special or good friends."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." She smiled. "Speak of the devil." As she looked over my shoulder, her eyes following somebody.

"What?" I turned to find Sora sitting next to me.

"Hey Kai. Hey Rikku." He said.

"Hey." She said as she turned her head back to her magazine.

"Hey, you never said you were in my math class?" I asked.

"I know I didn't." he said as he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Actually we have all our classes together." He grinned at me again.

This was going to be fun.


	4. notes

Young love!

Chapter 4: Notes.

**Sora's POV. **

The week flew past us. All I could think of was Kairi. I didn't see her much seeing as she was practically glued to Nam, Selphie, Yuffie, Yuna and Rikku. But when I did see her like in classes we just seemed to click and I could tell that everyone had noticed. All the boys had been asking me whether I had asked her out yet and the girls kept trying to convince me that she was into me. Yeah right! Now it was Friday, I'm so happy. Now I can knock for Kai at the weekend and just hang out with her that is if she isn't busy. I hope not. The first 15 minutes were taken by registration as usual. All out names were called out in the register and for the rest of the 10 minuets we just talked.

"So what are you guys doing for the weekend?" I asked in hope that Kai would have no plans.

"Well…I and Cloud are going to go see a movie on Saturday with Yuna and Tidus." Nam said.

"We are?" Tidus and Cloud both said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Yes." Nam and Yuna both said at the same time as well.

"Hey weren't I and Yuffie included in this little couple feiester?" Riku asked.

"Well I'm going to go see my grandparents. Sorry." Yuffie said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me and Rikku are going shopping. Want to come with us?" Selphie asked Riku.

"Uh…Selph you're a good friend and I love ya but I think I'll pass on the girly shopping trip." He said. We all giggled at him. Then everyone turned to Kairi who was very quiet today.

"What? Stop staring at me! What?" She said without her usual happy face.

"What are you doing this weekend? Jeez were you listening at all?" Nam asked.

"Oh…nah I wasn't."

"Off in your own little world of romantic day dreams again are we Kai?" Selphie asked while smirking.

"No, and I'm not personally busy at the weekend but my mum has to go to court with my Dad." She said.

"Oh my gosh why?" Nam asked again, her eyes full of concern for her best friend. She got up to sit next to her while scooting me out the way so she could share my seat. I almost fell off. She put her arm around Kairi. "What's going on?"

"They're gonna decide who gets full custardy over me." She said in a mono tone voice. I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Who do you think they'll pick?" Selphie asked.

"I'm hoping my Mum. I couldn't stand to live that man! I would have to move again as well and leave all of you. But because he's been a 'good' guy they may consider me having to see him a lot." She said. She was on the verge of crying now. I had to get her out before she burst in front of everyone. I ran over to Dr.Singh and told him I was taking Kai outside for a little bit so she could calm down. He nodded. I grabbed Kai's hand and led her outside. She knew why I had brought her out of the classroom. She buried herself in my arms and before long I could hear sobs coming from her. I held onto her tight and stoked her hair with my hand. She started to cry harder.

"Its all okay, its all gonna be okay. I promise that I'll protect you from him. I promise." I whispered in her ear to calm her down. She looked up at me. Our eyes met each others. We both jumped out of our skins, the buzzer had rang. People were spilling out of the classrooms. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the tutor base. Nam was waiting for her. She could see she had been crying. Selphie was with her and so was Yuffie. They could all see. Rikku was nowhere to be seen, I think she wasn't in today. I let go of her hand and walked to the back of the class where we had been sitting and grabbed our bags.

**Kairi's POV.**

Sora took my hand and took me back to the class as the bell rang. As I walked in all the kids had left except Nam, Selphie and Yuffie who remained behind. Sora let go of my hand and walked over to where we had been sitting with the other to grab the bags. Nam, Selphie and Yuffie could tell I had been crying. Nam pulled me into a hug and then Yuffie and Selph joined in, it turned into a girls group hug. Sora had returned with the bags. We all pulled away from the hug and Sora handed me my bag. He threw his bag on his back.

"I'll meet you in Geography." He said as he exited and flashed me a grin.

"What are you doing go catch up with him!" Yuffie ordered. I nodded and smiled back before running to catch Sora. He never saw me behind him. I was in a much better mood now. I crept up behind him…and pounced on his back. He yelped and fell hard on his ass. I couldn't control myself from laughing.

"Hey! I just helped you!" He said while smirking evilly at me. He got up to his feet and began to walk slowly towards me still wearing the evil smile. I knew he was going to do something. I grinned sweetly at him.

"Hey! That's my grin!" He said as he started to chase me. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arms strongly so I couldn't get out, I didn't want to. I couldn't stop laughing. He started to tickle me wildly.

"Are you sorry?" He asked evilly.

"Ha…ha…ha…NO!" I said between laughs.

"Aren't you?" He said and began to tickle me harder.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay…you win, you win!"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?"

"YOU WIN!"

He stopped his tickling and grinned at me and then walked towards the class. He sure does know how to leave a girl hanging I thought as I blew my hair up out of my eyes. I walked after him to Geography. This was the only class we had that was given a seating plan. I hated the teacher. Me and Sora where on different tables, we weren't too far apart though. I could feel a pair of eyes on the whole class from Sora's direction. I smirked as I turned to see him quickly divert his eyes.

I was working on my MEDC and LEDC essay when I was tapped on the back by Gino who handed me a little note. I opened it and started to read in my mind what it said.

_Kai,_

_I'm coming over to yours on Saturday to keep you company and stop you from worrying about your Mum and Dad okay?_

_Love Sora._

_xxxxxxxxx._

I smiled and began to write back.

_Sora,_

_What makes you so sure you're welcome:p I'm joking you can come over if you want. Why couldn't you wait until break to ask me or something?_

_Love ya, _

_Kai_

_xxxxxxx _

I passed the note sneakily back to Gino who gave it back to Sora. I was soon given a reply.

_Kai, _

_I just wanted to talk to you is all. Is that a problem:p_

_Love you,_

_Sora_

_xxxxxxxxx_

I began to write my reply.

_Sora,_

_Never! Lol. So what should we do on the weekend?_

_Love you too,_

_Kai_

I passed it back to Gino and it soon reached Sora.

"Gino!" He said while smirking at him. I just rolled my eyes and returned to my essay. I was soon after nudged in the ribs by Gino who gave me back the note.

_Kai and Sora,_

_Get a room two! And no, I wont be the room service guy with the funny hat!_

_Gino._

_Kai,_

_Gino shut up! We're not together! _

_I don't know what ever you want. Why don't we just stay in and watch TV or something. _

_P.S where's my little kisses after 'I love you too'! No kisses for you._

_Love you._

_Sora,_

_NO KISSES!_

I rolled my eyes and began to write back.

_Sora,_

_Gino you got a sick mind! As if he'd ever have a chance with one such as me! Lol. :p Anyhoo...yeah we'll just watch TV and lounge about the house. And stop whining over some stupid x's jeez. Lol. _

_Love you too, _

_Kai._

_XXXXX…happy now?_

_p.s stop writing now, I'll talk to you in English. _

After that I never got any back. The buzzer went and I headed to English which wasn't too bad. There was only one person that sat between me and Sora at the back and Gino sat on the other side of me.

The class went past pretty fast., I started to wonder where Sora put those notes? Wait! What if he put them in the bin! Crap! People would see them!

"Psst…Sora?" I whispered to him. He turned and grinned at me.

"Yes honey?" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever…look where did you put the notes?"

He began to wave them in front of face, I quickly grabbed them stuffed them in my bag and winked at him before returning to my work.


	5. Drama class

Young love!

Chapter 5: Drama class.

**Kairi's POV.**

"These aren't fake are they?" Nam asked as she began to read the notes I had shoved at her.

"Nope 100 real! Check the hand writing if ya don't believe me!" I said with a grin on my face.

(A/N: This little part is just going to be Nam and Kairi, sorry.)

She walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"So what are you going to do when he's around?" Nam asked.

"Just hang around the house and watch TV and stuff like that." I said.

"Ah…wait, who suggested that? You or him?"

"He did. Does it matter?"

"If a girl suggests it, they actually mean that's what they want to do, but if a guy suggests it, it means he wants to hug a lot and make out and stuff like that, romantic stuff. You follow?"

"Yeah."

"You nervous?"

"I would be…except that's crap Nam! Sora is different, he doesn't mean that. Does he?" I said between laughter. She nodded at my question. "Oh…that was rhetorical!"

"Kai, what's the bad if he does want to be romantic? You like him; he clearly likes you, so just enjoy it if it happens! Right?"

"Right!"

"What's right?" an approaching voice came. It was Sora and Cloud.

They walked up to us and Cloud kissed Namine. She smiled at him.

"What's right?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing…girl talk. Right Kai?" I nodded at her. She pulled me next to her and stuffed the notes in my hands behind my back so the guys wouldn't see and winked at me. I shoved them in my pocket gave Nam a smile and she began to walk off with Cloud. It was just me and Sora. I grinned at him and turned to face the railings and leaned my arms on them.

"So…you sure all you want to do this weekend is hang around your place?" He asked.

"I'm cert…no wait, its up to you!"

"Huh? Okay then we will." He grinned at me.

"What is with you and that grin?"

"What? Its my little trade mark thingy! You don't like it?"

"You've asked me that and I told you, I like it!"

"Oh really? You never said how much?" He flashed me the grin again. I just rolled my eyes at him and imitated the grin. I did it pretty well, but it kinda looked more like a sweet little grin. "Hey! What did I tell you about stealing my grin?"

"You never said anything…you tickled me!" I pointed out.

"Want tickling again?" He said wickedly. I raised my hands in front of me and began to back away. "I thought so!" He said and continued to grin at me.

Classes continued as usual. We had drama last. It was one of my favourites but something was putting me off. I was working with Rikku when our other friend Paine came over.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"Hey. You've met Kai right?" Rikku asked.

"Um yeah I think so." I replied. "Well not face to face, but we did online."

"Yeah."

Flashback:

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: Hi. Hu dis? **

**CaUsEiNpAiN666: Paine. Nd u?**

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: Kairi. Wer u frm?**

**CaUsEiNpAiN666: Destiny Island. U? Wat skool? **

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: Sme ere. And I go destiny island CC. U?**

**CaUsEiNpAiN666: Sme! Wat year?**

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: 9. u?**

**CaUsEiNpAiN666: Sme! I g2g but I guess I'll c u around. Bi bi.**

End of flashback.

Paine was a girl with grey eyes and black hair which she kept up in a pony tail.

"How did you know it was eachother?" Rikku asked.

"Display pictures! Rikku keep up!" Paine said while tapping Rikku's head. She just waved it away and playfully punched Paine's arm while trying to fix her hair. Paine gave her a death glare and Rikku just ran behind me.

"Alright class. I'm your teacher Miss Chapman. I expect all you're bests in this class, and expect no less! Right find a partner!" The woman with short brunette hair like Selphie's and Brown eyes said. She wasn't too tall either. I paired up with Rikku and Paine went with another boy. Sora went with his friend Nooj. He was Paine's sweetheart. He was very tall like Sora and had long brown hair that was swept into a thin ponytail and he had blue eyes, but they weren't nearly as beautiful as Sora's. We were to re play 'Murder in the red barn' (a/n: The story line of this part is all true including 'murder in the red barn' it's a true murder. This all part frm da notes and stuff onli da drama class happened 2day.)

We all started the activity. Then 2 groups formed together and started a new part of the murder. After Me, Paine, Rikku and the boy Paine had worked with finished our practising we went over to talk to Sora and Nooj…Paine was already there, they started flirting! I couldn't do anything seeing as he wasn't mine! I was depressed and avoided eye contact with Sora for the rest of the lesson. The buzzer soon went and I walked quickly out of class with my head down low. I walked over to the Snack cart with Rikku and Paine and Sora was there. He was buying a cookie. Paine began to pull him back by his waist and tell the ladies behind not to give him any as a laugh. I didn't find it funny at all. I was so jealous! I attempted to smile and walked away from the two. Rikku soon began to try to catch up. I was already gone, I kept my head low the entire walk home.

At about 11'o'clock my mobile phone began to vibrate on my counter. I picked it up to see who was calling…'Sora calling'. Great, I thought sarcastically.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's me, Sor…"

"Hey Sora."

"How did you know?"

"Caller ID."

"Oh, right. Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, Nam gave it to me. How did you get mine?"

"Nam." I laughed lightly down the line.

"Anyway, what time do you want me over tomorrow?"

I so badly wanted to tell him to push off, but I couldn't stay mad at him. "Around 10-ish would be good."

"Okay. See'ya tomorrow."

"Bye." I said as I quickly hung up the phone. I sighed and fell onto my bed. I was soon asleep.

Hi,

I know their kinda short but that's just the way I write. Soz. Plz R&R. biiiiii.


	6. Weekend

Young love!

Chapter 6: Weekend.

**Kairi's POV.**

I was awoke at about 3'o'clock in the morning by a squeaky meow at the end of my bed. It was my fluffy black and white cat, Tia.

"Tia, what do you want now?" I asked her cat while petting its head. Then I saw something flashing on my computer screen. "Damn! I forgot to turn it off! Thanks Tizz." I got out of my bed and walked over to the computer. An IM box was flashing. I started to read the screen name. "KeYmAsTeR2006?" I thought for a little. "Sora!" Sora never comes online! What makes today so special?

**KeYmAsTeR2006: HELLLLO!**

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: huh:-0 OMGSH! HI! YAY!**

**KeYmAsTer2006: lol.**

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: you okay?**

**KeYmAsTeR2006: Ye rim gd. I'm mre worried bout u actually.**

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: y? **

**KeYmAsTeR2006: Coz on the fone u seemed down is all. **

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: Nah I'm fine. **

**KeYmAsTeR2006: good good. Uh oh! Ma mum is telling me 2 go 2 bed. I g2g. **

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: ok. Bi bi.**

**KeYmAsTeR2006: love you Princess. Lol. X x x x x x x x x x x x x x.**

**PrInCeSsOfHeArT: lol. Love you too, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

I turned off my computer and curled back up into my bad and was soon off to sleep again.

She was awoken from her sweet dream by somebody shaking me.

"MUM! Leave me alone!" I pulled the covers up and began to open my eyes. "You woke me from a real good dream mum! Me and So-"I stopped dead still. I was so shocked at who I saw shaking me. It was him, Sora.

"What dream was that then?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh…it was uh…just a stupid dream is all."

"Oh..Okay." He seemed kind of depressed.

"Wait! How the hell did you get in here?" I asked in shock.

"Oh your mum had to leave when I arrived to see you and she let me and told me you were still asleep. I waited about 20 minuets before getting bored of TV so I decided to wake you up." He started to grin at me. I began to melt at the sight of his smile. It was perfect.

I got up and pushed him out my room while I got changed. Changed? Clothes! What am I going to wear! I rummaged through my wardrobe and quickly found something I liked. It was a pair of blue jeans with some rips on them and a black vest top. It was pretty hot out. Now…shoes. I got out my black converses with the black shoe lasses and threw them on. I went into the bathroom to wash and put some make up on and then I straightened my hair. After I was done I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. Sora stopped me.

"No no no." He said while snatching the beagle from my hand.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I said while trying to get it back from him, I couldn't he held it above his head and I was not tall enough to reach it.

"We're eating breakfast out in town." He said while grabbing my hand grabbing my keys from the side and walking out the door.

"Wait my bag! I need some money to buy it with brainiac!" I said to him.

"No you don't. I'm paying."

"No no no. I don't like other people paying for me." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Well you do now." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. I didn't want to move.

We walked down to town hand in hand. Suddenly we heard jogging footsteps from behind us.

"Don't flip them over." Sora whispered to me with his goofy grin. I smiled back at his grin which I adored.

"Hey dude and…whoa you got a girl?" A boy with semi long brunette hair said to Sora. He was wearing a lot of black and had a scar across his face between his brown eyes. He had his arm around a sort of short girl who had the most beautiful long brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She also had big beautiful brown eyes very much like his. She wore a light blue sleeveless long wool jacket with a black skirt and a black vest top like mine underneath and she also wore knee high black leather boots. She smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm no one's girl!" I said sternly.

"Sorry what I meant was are you his girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh no I'm not."

"Well I'm Rinoa and this is Squall. Its very nice to meet you." She smiled again at me.

"That's Leon! Stop calling me Squall." He snapped.

"Ok…Squall." She said as she pulled away from him to smile sweetly at. I laughed lightly at them

"I'm Kairi." I said to them. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well we better get going. We're gonna go get some breakfast. C'ya guys at school." Sora said while grabbing my hand again and walking with me up the path. "Where you want to go?" He asked me.

"Somewhere with food." I said holding my stomach. He smiled and laughed lightly at me.

"Ummmmm…how bout subway?" He asked.

"They do food there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay sounds good to me." He began to laugh at me again. "What? I like to eat! I hate girls who are like 'oh is this got fat in it?'" He began to laugh again.

"Me too."

We walked into subway and ordered. (A/N: Subway is a real shop that sells food, they sell sandwiches and dey are soooo nice!) I ordered a tuna and mayo sandwich and Sora ordered a Meatball sub. After we finished we decided to go to the beach for a little while. We sat on the beach and watched the boats leave the docks for a little while and just talked in general. This wasn't so romantic but I was with him so I was happy.

"Hey Kai wait here a minuet I'll be back in two seconds." He smiled and then ran off in the other direction towards the town. I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching the boats. It had been more than two seconds, more like an hour. The sun was begging to set. I reached in my pockets and looked for my mobile phone, it wasn't there, that's right I couldn't get it. I was starting to get annoyed. I got up and began to walk off the beach.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see Sora standing where I had been sitting. Their was a smile across his face. I began to walk up to him. "No stay there. Close your eyes and hold out tour hands." He said.

"What why…"

"Just do as you're told please." He said with a smirk on his face. I did as he said. I held out my hands and closed my eyes waiting for what he was hiding. I heard him walking towards me. Then I felt something soft touch my hands.

"Can I open them yet?" I asked.

"Yep." I looked down at what he placed in my hands. It was a small teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck, tucked inside the pink bow was a red rose. It was so sweet. I smelled it, it smelled so nice. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly, then threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged me back. I pulled away slightly to see his face.

"What's the occasion then?" I asked him softly.

"Pretty much you are. I just wanted to get you something is all." I began to hug him tight again. The sun had set now. We pulled away from the hug. He took my hand and began to walk me home.

We reached my house and said goodnight. Mum was waiting for me. Her face ws half happy but half not. I knew what this meant.

"Mum? What happened?" I asked her.

"You better come and sit down."

**Bum bum bum! A cliffy eh! Hehe. Fanx for all the reviews! Anywayz. Next chap will b up soon. Please R&R.**

**Fanx.**

**Lisa.**

**xxx.**


	7. Hello again

Young love!

Chapter 7: Hello again.

**Sora's POV.**

The weekend soon flew past but there was no sign of Kairi anywhere. Maybe her Mum had won and they wanted to be together, it was none of his business. School started at the same time as usual, 8:40am. I walked into the Tutor room and sat next to Leon and Riku. On the other sides of them sat Cloud, Tidus and Nooj. Kairi still hadn't come in. Nam, Selphie, Yuffie, Rikku, Yuna, Paine and Rinoa were all sitting talking about something to themselves. Nam seemed pretty down today. I hadn't seen her smile yet which was a little worrying.

"Namine?" I asked her.

"Hm?" She looked away from the girls talking, she still wasn't smiling.

"Have you seen Kai?" I asked again. She just lowered her head. Something had happened to Kairi! "What's happened to her! Nam!"

"It's the court case…her Mum didn't lose, but she didn't win either."

"What!"

"Kai has to see her dad a lot."

"Is that why she isn't in? Has she gone back to Twilight town?"

"Yes but she isn't staying apparently. She phoned me crying last night it was awful."

"Should we phone?"

"No…let her be, she's already in a bad state." I nodded and lowered my head a bit and just stared at the floor for the rest of tutor time.

**Kairi's POV.**

God damn court! Why do I have to come here to see that man! I hate him and they know that. Don't I get a say in this crap! I was furious; I couldn't believe the thing had come to this. Sure I was glad that I was still going to live with mum but still they knew that I didn't want to see him. The train began to pull up to his station; he said he was going to meet me outside of the station. She pulled out her phone and rang her mum before leaving to go meet him. She punched in the home phone number and put the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

"Hello?" It was Patrick who had picked it up.

"Hey Pat can I please talk to mum." Mum and Pat had only really started to go out but I really liked him and he seemed to really like mm and me. He was so much better than that man could ever be.

"Oh hey Kai I'll just get her for you." He began to call for mum.

"Hello?" Mum said to me down the phone.

"Hi mum. You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why are you calling? What's he done?"

"No mum its all okay, I just phoned to tell you I was here and I've got your number on speed dial in case anything does happen."

"Oh okay then. Look love I have go to go my chicken is gonna burn. Bye love you." She hung up the phone. I slowly flipped the phone's lid back over and gulped before slowly walking towards the exit of the station. I looked around…there he was, standing looking straight at me now, I gulped again. I began to walk towards him.

"Hey Kai." He said hugging me. Oh no! I'm letting him in again, stop…stop…STOP! I couldn't help it, he had already got me.

"Hey Dad. How've you been?"

"I've been good, you gonna see all your old friends while your up here?" He said while walking me to his car.

"Yeah, probably. I'm hoping to see Maryam." (A/N: told ya I'd put u in!)

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday; she asked me how you were doing."

"Good good."

We drove back to the flat, I put my stuff in the spare room and told Dad I was going to go see Maryam, and left.

**Sora's POV.**

I was so worried, where did she go? What if her dad hurt her or something! I didn't know what her Dad had done to make her hate him so I had no idea what to expect. I just hoped that she would call, or come online. I couldn't take it! I dropped on my bed and decided to go for a nap to take my mind off of it.

**Kairi's POV.**

I walked slowly to Maryam's house, trying to take in all my surroundings. I quickly turned at the sound of somebody calling my name.

"Kai! Hey Kai!" It was Nadra, Lovena and Diltaj. Aysha who usually was with them was no where to be seen though. Nadra was very tall. She wore a head scarf that covered her hair which was long and brown and she had deep brown eyes. Lovena was quite short and also had brown eyes and brown hair but wore glasses and had short hair. Diltaj was tall but not as tall as Nadra and also had long brown hair and brown eyes. They had been some of my very best friends from when I lived here. We all walked to Maryam's house slowly as we talked about what we'd been up to.

"So Kairi how's the new school?" Lovena asked.

"Um it's really good actually." I replied.

"Made any other mates?" Diltaj asked me.

"Yeah a lot actually. There's Namine, Rikku, Riku, Cloud, Selphie, Paine, Yuna. Tidus, Leon, Rinoa, Sora, Yuffie, and I think that's it. I'm not sure."

"Whoa you are doing well." Nadra said, and then she added the obvious of her, "Any good looking guys?"

I rolled my eyes and started to tell her all about Sora. She was stunned that I'd only been there a few weeks yet I had got myself a potential boyfriend. Then suddenly, he was there standing there looking at me with a shocked look on his face. He was wearing white trousers and a black t-shirt and he also had blonde hair with blue eyes. He just stood there. I couldn't believe I was seeing him again.

**BUM BUM BUM! I love leaving cliffies. Lol. Anywayz, please R&R and thanks to all ma mates hu are reading this and love it even though they aren't the biggest game fans they still love it so fanx.   . Soz that I may not update as fast this week, my mum had a big car accident and im helping her round da house but I will update soon. .**

**Lisa.**

**Xxxxxxx**


	8. Am I Dreaming?

Young love!

Chapter 8: "Am I…Dreaming?"

**Namine's POV. (a/n:I love nam's character so am jus doin 1 pov I think).**

Should I phone her? What am I gonna do? She hasn't told any of us what happened. I mean I can't ask her Mm not if Kairi don't wanna tell me. For god sake I'll just phone, she won't mind. I picked up the phone and begun to dial her number but was shocked on who answered.

"Hello?" a man had answered. I guess it was her Dad.

"Uh…Hi, is Kai there?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to say anything that may put her in any trouble.

"No she's gone to go see her friends. May I ask whose calling?"

"Uh…Namine."

"ok, I'll get to ring you back."

"Thanks. Bye bye." I quickly hung up the phone and sighed in relief I hadn't got her in any trouble.

I almost jumped out of my skin, my phone was ringing again. I looked at the caller ID, 'Cloud'. Thank god!

"Hey Cloud." I said trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled slightly, I was starting to feel a little better. I couldn't help it though, I was still so worried about Kai.

**Sora's POV.**

I wonder if Nam has heard from her. I began to dial her number into my phone but it was engaged. I hoped she was on the phone to Kai, but she could be talking to Cloud as well. I lay on my bed again and soon drifted off again.

(A/N: Still no Kairi's POV! Emma I bet dis is killin ya jus like u sed! Lol)

"Am I…dreaming?" I said as I stood in the car park entrance at school. (A/N: Rit u no wer dat is. :p) Kairi was standing with her back turned towards me. Her crimson hair was slowly swaying in the light breeze. Her hands were placed behind her back. She was wearing he school uniform and when I looked down, so was I.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't be here if you weren't." She said softly. She turned to face me, my heart skipped a beat. She began to fade and held out her hand towards me. "Sora…" She said while still fading.

"Kairi!" I began to run towards her but I was too late, she was gone. I lowered my head and looked at my shoes, I could tears welling in my eyes. I looked up and to my surprise I was in a different place. I looked around, I was on the playground where we played football. (A/N: This is soccer in the states btw.) A hand touched my shoulder, I jumped as I spun around to face who it was. It was Kairi.

"Nam, Yuffie, Selphie and I always watch you guys play while we're waiting for Paine and Rikku to finish eating you know." She said, her voice was still soft.

"I know, we see you." I said while smiling weakly at her.

"Don't be sad. I'll see you again. I'm not dead." She looked at the floor and began to fade with a smile in her face. She gently touched my face and disappeared again. Then suddenly something smacked the back of my head hard, I fell on my knees. I looked up to see a tall man with Kairi struggling in his arms. He had his hand over her mouth. Tears were falling freely down her face. She was struggling to get free but couldn't. He got out a small knife and held it to her neck smirked evilly at me and began to drive it through her stomach hard! She screamed in pain. This happened all so fast, I couldn't save her. "NO! KAIRI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He let her go and she fell directly into my arms. She was already dead. I looked up at the man tears falling fast down my face, he smiled at me evilly and faded. I looked back at Kairi and she was still there, dead.

I sat bolt up right in my bed, sweat falling from my head. I was breathing hard and was crying like never before.

**Namine's POV. **

I sat bolt up in my bed. I was crying and breathing hard. I couldn't believe what I had just dreamed. She had been stabbed, right in front of Sora. She was dead in his arms. I began to cry hard into my pillow. How could somebody do that. Maybe it was her Dad. I hope Sora wasn't having bad dreams.

**Ok that's your lot for today. Hehe. I no it's a bit morbid but I wanted to put in a really horrid dream. Lol. **

**Love Lisa. **

**xxxxxx.**

**p.s please R&R. **


	9. Back to school

Young love!

Chapter 9: Back to school.

**Kairi's POV.**

"Kai!" He began to run up to me. He was smiling now.

"Roxas! Hi" I shouted at him as he ran up to me. He pulled me into a hug. (Friendly one!)

"How have you been?" He said pulling away and smiling at me.

"Great! And you?"

"Great! I finally asked out Jasmine! And she said yes!" He said with a smile spreading across his face. (A/N: when I say jasmine, I mean Jasmine in yr 11! She's like 1 of my best mates as well!)

"That's fantastic! How is she?"

"She's great. We're going to go see Marilyn Manson in concert on Friday!"

"Whoa! That's so not fair!"

"Ha ha, too bad!" We both jumped a little when his mobile began to ring. I was Jasmine. I waved my hands in front of his face as if to say, 'Lemme talk to her!' He laughed at me lightly. He handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" Said a confused voice from the phone.

"Jaz! It's me Kairi!"

"No way! Kai! How you been? We miss you!"

"I know I miss you guys too! I'm doing well. What about you?"

"Same here. Did Roxas tell you?"

"Yeah, congrats! And also, I wanna come to see MM!"

"Tuff!" She laughed down the phone a little and I laughed back. Every one kept saying when I was living around here that we were like each other's doubles. "Oh no. Kai it's been great talking to you but I gotta go."

"Oh ok. Well I'll talk to you soon, yeah. Have fun at the gig."

"I will bye! Tell Roxas I love him. Bye"

I hung up the phone and smiled at Roxas. "She told me to say that she loves you." His cheeks went a red colour. He put his hands behind his head and began to walk to the old rope swing. We all followed.

When we got there somebody was sitting there reading. It was Maryam. She turned to see us. She smiled big at seeing me. She jumped off the bench and ran over to me. She hugged me.

"Kairi! How've you been?"

"I've been good. And you're self?"

"Great…what are you doing here?"

"I have to visit Dad."

"Oh okay. So…how's Destiny Island then?"

"Well…"

**Sora's POV.**

I looked at my clock, it was just about time for me to wake up. I got out of my bed, and jumped into the shower to cool down. I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist and another small towel around my neck. I saw a photo on desk. It was of me, Kai, Nam and Cloud. I picked it up and looked at Kairi. My thoughts were broken someone knocking on my door. It was Mum.

"Sora? Are you up yet?" Entered the room, shock written all over her face.

"What?"

"You're up! That's a first." I rolled my eyes and began to push her out the door. I dried my self off sorted out my hair and threw on my school uniform. It was Monday. Maybe Kai would come back today? I grabbed my bag and ran put the door, and ran all the way to school.

**Kairi's POV.**

"Bye Dad." I said while hugging my Dad. I had my school uniform on, I was running a little late but it didn't matter, the school knew. I jumped on the train and it soon pulled out of the train station. Dad wasn't too bad but…I decided to keep prepared just in case anything did happen.

After about an hour the train stopped back at Destiny Island station. I jumped off to be greeted by a hug, it was mum.

"So…how was it?" She asked.

"Not too bad. I saw every one."

"Good. Come on I'll drop you at school. Your school bag is in the car." I nodded and made my way to the car. Mum pulled up outside of the school. Tutor time had already started. I kissed her and said good bye. When I got in I ran to the reception and signed in. Then made my way to tutor base.

**Sora's POV. **

I tried not to think about the dream. I sat in my normal seat, but Kairi's was empty.

"Class we have a new student." Dr.Singh called as we all looked at him. He stood with a tall girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty. "Her name is Quistis Mussa. All be nice to her." She began to walk to a seat when Selphie called her over to sit with them. She sat next to Rinoa and they all began talking. They were all talking apart from Namine who was silent again. Something was up. I knew she was just as concerned for Kairi as me.

5 minuets passed and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mine and Nam's heads flew up from the ground. It was her, it was Kairi. We both jumped out of our seats and ran over to her. There were things in the way. We did all we could to get to her. We jumped over tables and chairs to get there. We finally got her; she was laughing her head off at us. We both flung our arms around her and hugged her tight.

We didn't know it but Nam had stopped hugging ages ago, it was just me and her. Nam was joined by Selphie and Yuffie. Selphie made sure the door was still open and Yuffie and Nam kicked us both out into the corridor then closed the door.

"Guess we're stuck out here then" She began to smile at me. She began to walk slowly towards me. "I missed you."

"You have no idea how much I missed you Kai." She was getting closer to me now. We both so close. I could feel her breath on me. I could feel both out hears beating wildly. I couldn't take it. I grabbed her waist and pulled her face close to mine and pressed my lips against hers for a passionate kiss.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

**HA! LMFAO! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I LOVE LEAVING THEM! He he. Newayz. Please R&R. **

**Love Lisa.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Not this time!

Young love!

Chapter 10: Not this time!

**Kairi's POV.**

We pulled away from our kiss to see who was there.

"Has my little girl got herself a boyfriend?" He said evilly.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. When Namine had heard the word Dad she had rushed out to stand next to me. Sora's grip around my waist grew tighter as he spoke. Selphie and the others were standing at the door in amazement. He began to walk slowly towards Sora and me. Sora was gripping me his tightest now. Something wasn't right I could see it in his eyes.

"I came to see how my little girl was doing and it's a good thing I did." He said while glaring at Sora. He grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up high. I began to panic. I kicked Dad in his stomach hard and threw his against the lockers.

"Never touch him again!" I shouted at him. Namine was helping Sora up from the floor.

"Ok, I won't! Don't mean I won't hurt you!" He stood up fast and lunged at me! He had pinned me against the lockers hard. Pain began to run through my spine. I groaned loud with pain.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him. His grip tightened. Sora and Nam were trying to get him off of me but had no luck. He turned and smacked Namine's jaw hard which sent her flying across the floor. Cloud emerged from the class to go to her aid. Selphie and Yuffie then came out as well trying to get him of me. He hit them aside too. Then it was only Sora. He punched him hard in the stomach. Sora was down on the floor in pain. The pain had now been replaced with anger. I volted my foot hard into his crotch and he dropped me hard. I got onto my knees and crawled over to Sora. Everyone was huddled. Except Namine who was standing now. Cloud standing next to her.

"RUN!" I shouted at them as I held Sora in my arms. They all did so. "Sora come on we gotta go as well." I said while helping him up. He seemed to be okay. We got up and ran in the same direction as the other who had already disappeared. Nam remained.

"Kairi! Sora! Look out!" She screamed at us. Dad was running towards us. We ran faster and Nam joined us.

"Over there!" Sora said to both of us. He was talking about the old conservation area. We ran in and hid in the big shed. We could hardly breath. We were all hurt.

"Namine what are you doing? Why aren't you with the others?" I asked quietly.

"I couldn't let you go through this on your own. I'm your best friend. And last night I had a bad dream, and you got killed." Sora's face began to fill with shock.

"Wait you had that dream too?" He asked still shocked.

"What so did you?" He nodded. I flew my hands over their mouths; I could hear some leaves crunching. It was Dad.

"Where are you Kai? Come on Hun I wont hurt you…much!" He began to shout. "She's not here." He said as he stomped out of the area. I took away my hands and sighed in relief.

"We need to split up." I said.

"What!" They both said at the same time.

"I'll go straight for him and distract him. Namine go get the police with Sora."

"What about you? What if he hurts you?" Sora said. I looked at his big sea blue eyes, they were filled with concern. I leaned into him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I'll be fine." I smiled at him. They both nodded. We emerged from the shed and looked around. We could see hi on the playground.

I ran behind some huts that were just behind the playground. Sora and Namine stayed behind the shed. This was it. I had to do it.

"HEY DADDY DEAREST! OVER HEAR TO BIG SACK OF POTATOS!" I screamed at him. My words were nothing. I wanted to say so much more. He turned to face me sharply and smirked at me.

**Okay so like this is a little messed cause its so action packed so please forgive the crappie-ness. I'm kinda happy that all this is happening dead on chap 10. lol. Pleassssseeeeeeee R&R. **

**Love Lisa.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. **


	11. NO!

Young love!

Chapter 11: "NO!"

**Sora's POV. **

My heart was racing in my chest. All I could do was wait for her signal. Tears began to stream down my face; he was getting close to her. I gripped Namine's hand tight. She gripped back. She was shakeing.

**Namine's POV.**

I couldn't take it! She was gonna get hurt! He was getting awfully near her! Sora was crying which made me cry. He gripped my hand, I was shakeing all over. What if our dream came true? I couldn't help it. I was going to run over to her but Sora held me back and shook his head at me. He wanted to go to her as well but we would blow her cover.

**Selphie's POV. (A/N: Selphie is with the others so I needed to use a POV for her, plus it kinda works a little.) **

I could hardly breathe. We had all been running for about 10 minuets straight. We stopped; we were around Kairi's estate. We stopped to catch out breaths. Cloud was looking around frantically.

"Whats…wrong?" I said resting my hands on my knee trying to catch my breath still.

"Namine…where is she!" He didn't seem to have a problem with his breathing. I looked only to find he was right, she wasn't with us.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think she's gone back or he cau…" Rikku was stopped by Paine's hand covering her mouth.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a really fast runner remember, he wouldn't have got her." Yuna said trying to reassure him. It wasn't working too well.

"Yeah Yuna's right dude. She's fine." Tidus tried to reassure him as well.

"And we all split remember. Leon, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie went in the other direction towards town." Yuna said resting her hand on his shoulder. He simply nodded and walked in the direction of Kairi's house.

**Kairi's POV.**

My heart was racing. How was staying together? My breath was becoming heavy now. Could he tell? He was walking towards me, still smirking. I hated this.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" He said evilly.

"Away from you!" I screamed. "Touch him or any of my friends again and I will end you!" His smirk vanished. He was pissed. I got ready for his attack. He began to run up to me; I quickly ducked and stuck out my leg. It worked he fell flat on his face. I kicked him hard and began to run away, I hoped to get him to follow me and it worked. He was chasseing me now. He was going to kill me. I knew this was it for me. I had to do it though. For my mum and Patrick, for Namine, for everyone, for Sora.

**Sora's POV. **

She had started to run and he was following. Suddenly there was Cloud, Selphie and Yuna; they were running towards us.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Cloud snapped at Namine. She put her hand over his mouth; he was much taller than her. She tiptoed to reach him a little. He looked at her; his eyes were full of concern. He pulled her in towards him and replaced her hand with her lips. They pulled away and looked at each other. Then I had an idea.

"Hey you guys go get some help from the teachers and tell someone to call the police. Me, Nam and Cloud will go and help Kai." I whispered to them. They all nodded. Cloud and me went down to where she had run and began to follow where she had run. We could see her Dad so we followed him silently. Nam had gown the other side to catch Kai and help her fight him off.

**Namine's POV.**

I could see Kairi running now. I could see her dada was quite away from her although he was catching up fast. She was running her fastest. Then suddenly she turned into the car park way, which was the other side from where I was. After seeing her dada run past I ran behind him.

They kept on running. It was all messed up now. Me, Sora and Cloud had all met up and was running after her dad and her. He was so close to her. Sora was running so fast. He really did love her. We all ran around the front of the building where he had run. We lost them. Sora was looking around frantically. He stopped and began to rub his faw-head. He looked up sharply, he turned to face me.

"Oh no." He said looking so very worried.

"What?" I asked.

"That dream, we both had it! She's gone to the playground!" He was right. We began to run towards the playground as fast as we could.

**Kairi's POV.**

I was running towards the playground. They would have got out safely by now. My runs were becoming very slow. I could hardly breathe. I had to stop running. I saw a he wasn't quite where he could see me yet. I saw the huts and ran behind them, panting hard.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned sharply, it was dad, and this was it. I was finished.

**Sora's POV. **

I ran my fastest to the playground. Namine and Cloud was finding really hard to keep up with me now, they were quite far behind. I ran into the playground, I was looking around frantically now. I couldn't see her anywhere. I turned around looking for her. Nam was running towards me.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" She screamed at me. I turned sharply only to be hit across the back of my head hard. I fell to my knees. I looked up in pain and saw a tall man, it was Kai's dad. I looked at him and realized there was somebody struggling in his arms. It was Kairi, she crying hard, tears falling fast down her cheeks. He had his hand over her mouth. Namine began to run fast over to us followed by Cloud. He smirked at me and pulled out a knife, my eyes and Kairi's widened. He began to raise the knife towards her stomach!

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet and grabbed his hand before it could reach her. He was so strong, I could hardly hold him.

**Namine's POV. **

It was just like the dream. Luckily this time Sora had saved her. I sighed with relief and began to run over to help him, Cloud followed. Sora had a grip on his arm but was losing it fast. I grabbed the knife in a attempt to full it from him, he still had a tight grip on Kairi. She was becoming drowsy, he was clutching her stomach. Her eyes suddenly widened. What was she thinking!

**Kairi's POV. **

I was becoming very light headed. His arm was clutching my stomach hard, I could hardly breathe. Suddenly I had an idea, my feet were still free. I moved up my right leg slightly and volted it into his crotch once more! He screamed in pain! He dropped the knife and lost his grip on me, I quickly struggled free. I was so drowsy I almost collapsed, Sora caught me. He looked at me and smiled, that was the last thing I remembered, and it was all black after that.

**Another cliffy. This is fun. Lol. I think the next few chap r guna b my last 1s. **

**Love Lisa. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Finally

Young love!

Chapter 12: Finally.

**Sora's POV.**

I held her in my arms as her eyes slowly closed. I smiled at her, she was so beautiful, she was perfect. I had completely forgotten about her dad. He was slowly getting up, I didn't even notice I was still staring at Kai in awe.

"Uh…Sora, come on we gotta go!" Namine said while shaking me. I finally came back to her and looked her dad's way.

"Oh crap!" I said grabbing Kai and lifting her up into my arms. I began to back away. I almost dropped her when I heard somebody scream something and run past me so fast. It was the police! Finally! They ran over to her Dad who was still trying to get up and pulled his hand behind his back and cuffed them.

"Are you kids okay?" We were standing watching them take him away. A police officer had approached us and was now talking to us. I held Kairi tight.

"We're okay." Namine answered for us. We had met back up with Yuna and Selphie now. They were so shocked at how much Kai must hate him. He was a bastard.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take her to the hospital." He looked me in the eyes as he said. I so didn't want to let her go but I knew I had to. He took her out of my arms and placed her in the police car and drove off. I hung my head and walked home without saying goodbye.

**Kairi's POV.**

Everything was coming back into focus now. I was in a bed. My mum and Pat were there as well. They had worried expressions on their faces. They pulled me in and hugged me tight. After a while of the doctors explaining that I was fine after every thing that had happened we were soon on our way home. (A/N: soz all da boring prts are rushed coz I wana get this all out the way.)

I went up into my room and gazed out my window, I had so many things running through my head. How was I ever going to look at my friends again, I caused them so much hurt today. What about Sora and me? He kissed me, bad timing. I looked away from the window and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I was awoken rudely by a loud buzzer ringing. My alarm. It was 7:30, time for me to get up. I opened my eyes and looked around. Mum had rushed into my room with the news paper waving it in my face! I tried to swat it away.

"Will you look at it?" She said excitingly while grinning at me. I snatched it and sat up. I began to read it aloud.

"_Yesterday saw the rise of young heroes from Destiny CC. Sora Hikaru, Kairi Collins, Namine Slee, Cloud Millar, Selphie Chaggar and Yuna David all fought off a fully grown man and saved their class's life's. Kairi Collins's father Peter Collins decided to make a stop and see his daughter whilst she was at school. He has a huge history of violence and anger so when he found Kairi with Sora he wasn't best pleased. The teens managed to fight him off even though he was armed with a dagger which he attempted to kill Kairi with. They did indeed save the day!_" I looked away and smiled at mum as I gave her back the paper and shuffled out of bed to my wardrobe.

"What's the matter?" Mum asked me.

"It's just…they're making my business public and they never even mentioned what is gonna happen to him!" I was getting irritated fast. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"You can't keep everything to yourself all time. And he will get put away the police told me. He's going to court today and we'll never hear from him again." She pulled away and smiled at me. "Now get dressed and go to school, there's somebody waiting for you." She said as she walked out and closed the door.

I got dressed and did my usual morning routine. After I was done I walked down the stairs and was stunned at who awaited me.

**Okay so I know this chap kinda sucks put it had to be put in soz. Anyway at least I left a cliffy. I'll update soon but like I said before im helping mum and have recently become a lil depressed. **

**Love Lisa, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. **


	13. I love you

Young love!

Chapter 13: I love you.

**Kairi's POV.**

"SORA!" I shouted while running down my stairs and jumping into his arms. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back.

"Ok, you too lovebirds get to school!" Mum said sarcastically while pushing us out the door. I grabbed my bag and stepped out after hugging mum.

Sora grabbed my hand and pulled me to school. I was so nervous, but I knew as long as he was there with me I'd be just fine.

"Kai! Hey Kairi!" I turned and let go of Sora's hand. It was Namine running towards me. I smiled and ran towards her. She flung her arms around me and hugged me tight I hugged her back. I pulled back and tears were running down both our faces.

"Look at us, we're pathetic!" I sniffled while half heartingly laughing at us. We both began to laugh lightly.

"Kai…I'm so glad your okay! You had me so worried!" She flung her arms back around me and hugged me once more. I was so happy to still have my best friend. We stopped hugging and were joined by Cloud. He kissed Namine and linked his fingers with her. Sora did the same to me. We walked to school silently.

As soon as we entered the school every person looked up as we walked past and grinned at us. We were begging to feel proud of what we had done. We soon were spotted by the others.

"Kairi!" Selphie shouted while leaping into my arms. I hugged her tight and we were soon joined in the hug by Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Yuffie, Rinoa and Quistis. The boys were all high fiveing each other. We all pulled away and made our way to tutor base. We were stopped by the head teacher. We all gulped. He…smiled at us.

"Well done all of you for yesterday. We have a reward for you." He waved his hand to ask us to follow him. We all did so. We walked into his office. "Seeing as you all saved life's yesterday, I feel it only fair to give to a break. You have the day off. Now scram." We all grinned as we left his office.

"Woooooooo hoooooooooooooooooooo!" Selphie and Yuffie screamed as we walked…no, ran outside the school gates.

"What should we do?" Paine asked.

"I vote shopping!" Rikku screamed.

"I second that!" Yuna followed.

"I thir…" Namine was about to shout when Cloud interrupted.

"Oh no you don't! Me and you are spending the day together okay?" Cloud said pulling her in for a kiss.

"He he, Okay." A dreaming Namine said. They walked off into the distance hand in hand. They were so right.

"Well…I'M GOING SHOPPING. How bout you Selph?" Yuffie screamed as she linked with Yuna.

"Same here." She agreed while linking on as well. "Rinny? Quistis?"

"Sure!" The both said joining them. "Kai?"

"No she's not comeing." Sora said as he pulled me close to him.

"I'm not?" I asked confused.

"Nope we're following Nam and Cloud's example and spending the day together." He pulled me close and linked hands with me. We walked off in the direction of the ocean.

We sat at the beach. Sora leaned against a rock and I leaned on him. It was perfect. He ran his fingers through my hair and brushed my bangs out of my face. I smiled warmly at him.

"Kairi?" He asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

"I love you too!" I was so happy to hear those word comeing from his lips, not from paper or e-mail, he said them. He looked at me and grinned his goofy trade mark grin. He pulled me in and softly brushed his lips against mine. We sat there the entire day, we never stopped kissing it seemed. We sat and watched the sun go down and he said it again. "I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

**That's your lot! Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks sooooooooo much! Loads of love to you all! I may do a sequel but I'd like to know what you lot think after all its you that would be reading it. Please tell me what you think.**

**Love always **

**Lisa, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**


End file.
